Una pequeña charla
by KingMochi13
Summary: Con sus sentimientos ya claros, Riku no podría estar mas feliz, pero, el no formalizar su relación, hace que el y Sora deban esconderla de lo demás, algo que no le agrada y se lo hace saber a Sora, aunque, una pequeña charla puede llevar a otras cosas...


**Este es un regalo para mi amiga Kai (siento la tardanza xD)  
** **Un par de cosas;  
** **-Es posible que ambos personajes sean OOC (Fuera de caracter) ante esto, mis mas sinceras disculpas.  
** **-Puede que haya uno que otro error ortografico, mis disculpas.  
** **-El porno se me da fatal(?)  
** **Sin mas que decir, disfruten ;3**

* * *

Una pequeña charla

No fue fácil para Riku reunir el valor y las agallas para ir y decirle a Sora lo que realmente sentía por él, y aunque tartamudeo un poco, el sonriente chico de cabellos alborotados acepto sus sentimientos, admitiendo tener los mismos por él, algo que a Riku obviamente le trajo mucha felicidad, aunque también un gran alivio.

Desde aquel día, habían pasado unos cuatro meses, y ambos aun no formalizaban su relación, es decir, ambos sabían que estaban juntos, pero los demás aun no, tan solo no se sentían preparados para dar ese paso, pero las preguntas y las miradas raras se hacían mayores.

-"Creo que es hora de decirles—"Soltó de repente el mayor de ambos, mientras jugaban videojuegos en la habitación de Sora, habían vuelto a Destiny Island para tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones del entrenamiento.

-"¿Qué?—"El moreno presiono pausa para que el otro no tomase ventaja de su distracción y se le quedo mirando, levemente sonrojado. "—R-Riku, no…, no lo sé, ¿Y si reaccionan mal?—"

El peli plateado dejo su mando a un lado y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con él. "—Eso lo veremos después, pero, yo ya no aguanto más, todos lo están sospechando, y yo me estoy cansando de no poder siquiera tomar tu mano en público—"

Las mejillas de Sora no podían estar más rojas ante las palabras de Riku, pero también se sentía culpable de hacer sentir de esa forma al chico. El peli plateado se fue acercando más a su novio y le abrazo, acto que fue correspondido y se quedaron allí unos segundos en total silencio, lo único que se oía era el leve sonido de la pantalla la cual antes estaban mirando para debatir quien ganaría el round.

"—Se…Se lo diremos mañana—"Dijo el moreno, después de haber reunido el valor suficiente y la seguridad, confiaba y amaba a Riku, nada podría salir mal. Dicho esto, Riku miro a los ojos de quien tanto amaba y sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, sabía que Sora no estaba del todo seguro, pero él estaría ahí para apoyarle.

Ambos sonriéndose acortaron la distancia para besarse tiernamente por unos segundos, para luego separarse un poco y volver a besarse con más amor, el mayor paso sus brazos por la cintura de Sora y le acerco aún más, a lo que este respondió pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, con tanto entrenamiento y exámenes, últimamente no habían tenido privacidad, y la necesidad de estar juntos se estaba haciendo presente, Sora podía sentir como su cuerpo ansiaba tener más de Riku, y tomando el liderazgo, algo que sorprendió al otro, empujo su lengua dentro de la boca de este, buscando desesperadamente la suya, algo que Riku correspondió sin chistar.

Pronto el aire les empezó a hacer falta y se vieron obligados a separarse, ambos jadeando y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"—Te amo—"Susurro Riku con una leve sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a Sora y sonrojarse un poco.

"—Yo también te amo Riku—"Respondió con la alegría que el moreno siempre traía, y ante aquella dulzura, Riku beso con cariño su mejilla derecha, sacándole unas risitas al moreno.

Quizás, aun algo atontado por el beso y el sorpresivo movimiento de Sora, Riku no midió donde besaba, y sin darse cuenta, el moreno en sus brazos se estremeció, algo que extraño a este, si fuesen cosquillas se hubiera reído, pero no, entonces, ¿Qué fue aquella reacción?

"—R-Riku, ahí…no—"La voz de sora era jadeante y algo entrecortada, y entonces se había dado cuenta, el lugar que había besado era por donde su mejilla terminaba y empezaba de a poco su cuello, ¿Así que Sora era sensible ahí?, Riku sonrió algo travieso. Decidió por torturar un poco al moreno, así que volvió a besar el mismo lugar, sintiendo como Sora parecía querer ahogar un sonido, a su vez que todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

Si, se sentía algo malvado al torturar así a Sora, pero no podía evitarlo, los leve "Riku, para…" mezclados con lo que parecían ser gemidos simplemente le estaban nublando un poco. Sora siempre le pareció tan puro, inocente, solo luz, un rápido pensamiento paso por la mente de Riku.

" _Los humanos tenemos ese deseo e instinto de querer manchar lo puro"_

Lo amaba, amaba tanto a Sora, pero no podía evitar pensar también el querer tener a Sora mordiendo la almohada por él, quería mancharlo, manchar toda su inocencia, pero también quería el consentimiento de Sora para algo así, y sabía que el chico aun no estaría listo, así que, deteniendo su pequeña tortura en el cuello de este, le atrajo para besarle la frente y acurrucarlo, pero antes de esto último, una voz llamo su atención.

Cuando miro hacia abajo, pudo sentir como la sangre por poco se le escapa de la nariz, el moreno, con sus manos apretando fuertemente sus ropas, y con la cara roja, le miraba, un leve rastro de saliva le caía por la comisura de los labios.

"—Riku….porque….porque te detuviste…-"

Riku se mordió el labio intentando controlarse a sí mismo, con una sonrisa nerviosa, acaricio sus cabellos "—Lo siento, no…, está mal, ¿Vale?-". Sora hizo un leve puchero y aunque Riku se lo quiso impedir, se sentó sobre su regazo y pasó sus brazos por su cuello, teniendo toda su atención.

"—S-Sora que ha-?!" Sus palabras murieron en los labios de Sora, quien reclamaba el afecto de Riku. Y si…

 _¿Y si…Sora quería dejar su inocencia?_

O quizás el motivo era algo más puro aun, algo que Riku no había considerado hasta ahora.

 _ **Ser uno con el ser amado.**_

Si las señales que Sora le estaba dando eran bajo ese motivo, Riku no podía sentirse más feliz, no estaban avanzando en la relación por mera tensión sexual o por estar calientes por el otro, era por amor, amor puro.

Ya más seguro de a dónde estaba yendo la situación (Increíblemente iniciada por una pequeña tortura en el cuello) Riku comenzó a corresponder el demandante beso de Sora, abrazando con suavidad su cintura, dejando que el impaciente chiquillo jugase con su lengua, pero, si iban a llegar a _ese punto_ , Riku no estaría debajo, así que, tomando el control del beso, se aseguró de ser el quien dominara la situación.

El beso de a poco comenzó a ser más pasional, ambos jugando con sus lenguas, y uno que otro gemido que se les escapaba, lo que alentaba más a ambos chicos a continuar más y más. Pronto el aire se les fue necesitado, siendo Sora el primero en separarse, jadeando y pidiendo más con la mirada. Riku fue depositando pequeños besos por su rostro, y luego yendo hacia abajo, a su cuello, el cual comenzó a besar lentamente, a lo que Sora respondía con pequeños jadeos y gemidos, pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos, de a poco, comenzó a lamer la suave piel, recorriendo todo su cuello con su lengua, para luego morder con suavidad pequeños sectores, haciendo que los gemidos de Sora fuesen más altos, y finalmente succiono la ya abusada piel, dejando una pequeña marca que quizás en dos días desaparecería. Con cuidado retiro la polera de Sora y la dejo a un lado, para así agacharse y explorar con sus labios más de la suave piel de su novio, el cual gemía cada vez más fuerte, apretando un poco rudo su cabello.

Lamiendo su pecho con lentitud dirigió su atención a uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo con suavidad.

"—A-ah!, R-Riku…—"

Escuchar su nombre con gemidos era excitante, y ya sentía como de a poco, tanto su hombría como la de Sora comenzaban a despertar. Con sus dientes mordio su pezón, haciendo que el moreno gimiese más, escuchando tan hermosa reacción, le hizo algo similar que a su cuello, y cuando termino de succionarlo, su boca fue directamente al otro, dándole la atención merecida. Sus manos también estaban ocupadas, acariciando su espalda y luego bajando a su cintura, acariciándola con suavidad.

Cuando la erección de Sora no podía hacerse más notoria, Riku volvió a fijar su atención en su cuello, esta vez solo lamiéndolo, mientras sus manos se las hacían para desabrochar y bajarle el cierre al pantalón de Sora, y una vez que lo logro, deslizo su mano y acaricio la punta de su miembro por sobre la tela del bóxer, el cual ya estaba húmedo debido a toda la atención recibida, cuando su dedo toco el lugar por donde salía la pegajosa sustancia, el moreno volvió a gemir fuerte, abrazando con fuerza el cuello de Riku, quien sonrió con cierta galantería. Deslizando su mano ahora por debajo del bóxer, comenzó a masajear el miembro con suavidad, haciendo que los gemidos de Sora comenzaran a hacerse más constantes y altos.

La mente de Sora se nublaba, Riku lamiendo su cuello y masturbándole era mucho, su cara se sentía caliente y ya no podía pensar con claridad, cada vez que Riku aumentaba la velocidad de su hábil mano el moreno se perdía mas, y ya no pudiendo aguantar más, termino corriéndose en su mano.

"—R-Riku, L-lo siento…—"

"—No importa—"Contesto, separándose de su cuello para sonreírle y besarle, suavemente para hacer que quedase acostado en la cama en la que en un principio solo se habían sentado a jugar videojuegos. Con tranquilidad, Riku se lamio la caliente esperma de Sora y luego le retiro el pantalón junto con el bóxer, dejándole totalmente desnudo, Sora no pudo evitar sonrojarse además de intentar cubrirse, algo que Riku evito, afirmando sus manos con dulzura y le beso la frente, susurrándole palabras de amor. Para cuando se separó para continuar en lo suyo, el moreno le miraba con un tierno puchero y se rio levemente.

"— ¿Qué?—"

"—Quítate la ropa, ¡No me gusta ser el único desnudo!—"Soltó, con la cara roja de vergüenza. Asintiendo, Riku comenzó a quitarse la ropa, primero la polera, para así continuar con su pantalón y bóxer. "—R-Retiro lo dicho…—"Comento al verlo totalmente desnudo, comentario del cual Riku se rio levemente y se acercó para besarle, a lo que Sora correspondió, no pudiendo evitar sentirse algo nervioso, tenía el gran presentimiento de que quien estaría abajo será el, pero amaba a Riku, y quería esto, además, no debería doler mucho, ¿Verdad?

Quiso retractarse de ese pensamiento cuando Riku inserto el primer dedo dentro de él, dolía, y la sensación era incomoda. Notando esto, Riku dejo de besarle para mirarle con ternura.

"—Solo aguanta un poco, pero si te duele mucho me detendré, ¿Vale?—"Asintiendo, Sora se sintió más seguro con aquellos palabras y dejo que el dedo invadiera más su espacio, y de a poco sus quejidos cambiaron a gemidos, el dolor se había ido, dándose cuenta de esto, Riku inserto el segundo dedo, Sora gimió un poco más alto, encorvando un poco su espalda.

"—N-Nhg….Riku…Ah…..Riku…—" El moreno encorvo más su espalda y cuando Riku sintió que este ya estaba listo para algo más grande, retiro sus dedos con cuidado, y luego tomo las piernas de Sora, abriéndolas lentamente y se posicionó en el medio, levemente más sonrojado que antes y se quedó mirando a su novio.

"— ¿Listo?—"Y Sora asintió, haciendo que Riku comenzara a introducir su miembro dentro del el suavemente.

Los primeros minutos fueron mucho más dolorosos que lo fueron con sus dedos, joder, dolía tanto que Riku tuvo que detenerse, y abrazo son suavidad a Sora, besándole las mejillas para intentar calmarle y relajarle.

"—Ah….Riku…Ya….Ya puedes moverte—"Y asintiendo, el peli plateado comenzó a moverse lentamente, consiguiendo mas de los lindos gemidos de Sora, quien ante la nueva sensación y placer se afirmó fuertemente de su cuello. De a poco las embestidas del mayor se hicieron más rápidas y fuertes, haciendo que el moreno gimiese lo más alto que le permitiese su voz, y cuando sentían la necesidad se besaban con pasión hasta que Sora rompiese el beso con un gemido más alto o largo que el anterior.

Ya solo se podían escuchar gemidos y "Más duro!" o un "Mas fuerte...", a lo que Riku obedecía y movía sus caderas más o menos según lo que Sora le pidiese.

"—A-Ah….R-Rikuu….Riku!...Ah….Ah…Y-yo….Ya no….—" Y encorvando su espalda perfectamente el moreno no pudo contenerse más y se vino, manchando su estómago y el de Riku, el cual ya estaba en su límite, y unas pocas embestidas más se corrió dentro de Sora, haciendo que el chico se estremeciese. Bastante cansado, el peli plateado salió del interior de Sora y beso su frente con ternura.

"—Siento haberlo hecho dentro…—"

"—No importa Riku…, si eres tú no hay problema—" Y con algo de fuerza, Sora logro besarle la punta de la nariz a Riku, haciéndole sonrojar levemente, ya no pudiendo más, los brazos de Riku cedieron y se recostó sobre el pecho de su novio, el cual le rodeo con sus brazos y beso su cabello.

Cediendo ante el sueño, no sin antes cubrirse con una manta, se acurrucaron más entre sí para cerrar sus ojos y finalmente dormir.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer \\(=u=)/ ¿Review?


End file.
